Season of Joy
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: It's Christmas, and Abby isn't acting like herself. It's up to Gibbs to brighten her spirits and show her how important she, and only she, is important to him. In turn, Abby warms his heart during a season that is always disheartening for him. Written for the lovely Morelie on the Gibbs/Abby shippers forum Secret Santa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Season of Joy

Author: Alicia Rose

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: M

Gibbs certainly had a surprise when Hollis Mann showed up at the NCIS building at the beginning of December. They had broken up years ago and he hadn't heard from her since. The last he knew she'd retired from the army and gone to Hawaii. The way she explained it, she hated retirement and had decided to become a part time NCIS agent. He was disconcerted, as she just as easily could train as an agent in Hawaii. Why here?

When Gibbs had asked his goddaughter Amira what she wanted for Christmas, she asked to spend more time with Gibbs and his team. Friday nights became Christmas movie nights at his house during December, with any team members who could make it. Friday December 20th found Leyla, Amira, Gibbs, Tony, and Tim gathered in Gibbs' living room to watch _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Gibbs had cooked a pot roast, and everybody sat on the couches, their stomachs full. What bothered Gibbs was that Abby was absent. She had only come to one movie night and had left early, before the movie had ended. She had missed Thanksgiving too, the first team Thanksgiving in ten years, opting to visit her brother Luca in New Orleans. He knew going back home was good for you, but he sure had missed her.

He couldn't fathom why she wasn't here now. Abby loved The Grinch, and the movie nights bad been her idea. After Thanksgiving she had bounded into the bullpen and hugged Gibbs before he had gotten both arms out of his coat. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the lab, and he told her about Amira's Christmas wish, and Abby had squealed and told him he should, no,_needed_ to start having Christmas movie night. She had made sure he had the right stuff to do it, too. The next night had been a late one for Gibbs and his team. He'd come home to find a new TV and Blu-Ray player hooked up, as well as a stack of Christmas movies, three bean bags, and what looked like a plastic purple inflatable chair. Abby was fast asleep on his couch. He gently shook her awake. "Looks great, Abbs." He kissed her cheek, as he always did. That night she slept in his guest room. Gibbs didn't get much sleep on the couch. All he really wanted to do was go and cuddle up against her. Hold her. Keep her there. His feelings for her weren't something that he'd recently discovered. If he was honest with himself, they had been there for years. He'd fought and hidden them, but it was coming increasingly hard to do just that. Especially since she'd taken to kissing him on the cheek often. But she hadn't even done that lately, and Gibbs was feeling sick over the fact that she had been pulling away from him.

Gibbs was brought back to the present when Amira jumped on him. "Where's Abby?!"

"Going to find out, sweetie." He held up his phone.

"We can't start without her!"

"No. We won't." Gibbs sent Abby a text. _Grinch tonight. Amira wants you here._

She texted back immediately. _Won't it be crowded?_

_Crowded?_

_Hollis is there, isn't she?_

_No! But I want you to come. Why do you think she's here?_

_She came back._

_Yeah, to work at NCIS._

_For you._

_Maybe. But I am not getting back together with her._

_Oh?_

_Come over, Abbs. Amira won't start the movie without you. And I miss you._

_I'll be there. I just need to change._

_:)_

Abby showed up half an hour later, donned in a Grinch costume and green makeup. She had captured the Grinch's face perfectly, and Gibbs couldn't help a wide smile. She hugged him first, then everyone else. Gibbs was happy to see that Abby's smile was brighter than he'd seen it in a while. She smiled even wider when she saw that he had even put up a tree and several Christmas decorations. He also couldn't help but feeling hopeful; had she been pulling away because she was jealous of Hollis and thought something was happening between the two of them?

Amira was excited for the movie, so they settled in. Amira insisted on sitting in Gibbs' lap and putting the large stuffed bear Gibbs had given her for her birthday next to them. Tim and Tony both chose bean bags, and Abby sat in her inflatable chair. Gibbs found himself enjoying the movie a lot, but kept stealing glances at Abby, who'd catch his eye and smile at him. She also signed to him that she was glad he'd put up a Christmas tree, and he signed back that he'd done it for her and he wanted her to help him decorate it tomorrow. Gibbs had put in for Christmas time off for his team, which Vance had approved immediately. Tim and Tony were both going to spend it with family, Leyla was taking Amira to meet her cousins, Ducky was visiting friends, and Palmer and his wife Breena were going to the Bahamas. They'd never gotten a honeymoon. The entire team, including Gibbs, had chipped in to give the couple the trip as a Christmas gift.

_BANG!_

"Aaaaugh!" Gibbs jumped up as Amira scrambled off his lap. Tim and Tony were laughing, and Abby sat in a pile on the floor. The chair had popped! When Gibbs had heard Abby scream, his blood ran cold, but now he joined in the laughter. Abby glared at him and seized a pillow and threw it at him, which hit him in the face. Everyone froze, but Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Where did ya get that thing, Abbs? Doesn't seem solid."

"I got it in the 90's. It lasted a while!"

Gibbs signed to Abby. _You're going to pay for that pillow._

_Oh yeah?_

_Remember I told you it won't be on the head? _Abby blushed and ducked her head, but she had a wicked smile. Gibbs shook his head at her and Amira grabbed her bear and sat in the other beanbag, leaving the spot next to Gibbs open, which Abby took. She took off her shoes and snuggled in next to Gibbs. He felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach that he always got when she was near, and their earlier interaction, and the sign language in a room full of people felt...intimate. He once gain noticed how bright her smile was now.

When the movie finished Amira had fallen asleep. He carried her to Leyla's car and they hugged goodnight. Tim and Tony left soon after that, as they both had early flights. They all planned on a gift exchange get together before the new year, as none of them really had the time to go shopping yet. Abby hugged each man tightly and wished them a Merry Christmas, but Gibbs knew that she's cal them on Christmas anyway.

When they were alone, Gibbs turned to Abby. "Glad you came tonight."

"Me too."

"Why did you thing I was dating Hollis?"

"Well, she's here, and you already did."

"That's in the past. I don't want her back. It didn't work the first time around."

"She wanted commitment."

"She did. But I really don't want to talk about her now. She's leaving next month for whatever assignment she gets and I don't expect to see her again."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"With you? Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I do! We can decorate the tree tomorrow and I want to bake cookies and go caroling and visit the Children's hospital with you on Christmas eve and go sledding and shopping, I already got your gifts though, and I want to go to Midnight Mass..."

"I'll do all those things with ya." She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled when she saw that she had left some green makeup. "Go wash that stuff off. You can stay here tonight."

"Only if you do one thing for me."

"Stay with me while I sleep this time. I was too cold last time I stayed."

He nodded, barely able to speak. "You got it." Did she know that was exactly what he wanted? Abby yawned, so Gibbs took no time in cleaning up and locking his house (for her) and took her arm and led her upstairs. Instead of bringing her to the guest room, he steered her towards his own bedroom. She looked up at him, her eyes uncertain. "Bed's more comfortable and the sheets are clean, Abbs." She changed into pajamas she had brought in her bag in the bathroom, and he turned down the bed. Once she had finished brushing her teeth, Gibbs ducked into the bathroom. When he came out, he found her in bed and propped on pillows. He climbed in next to her. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah. You sure you're ok?"

"I am, Abbs. I like having you here." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's a headache."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Hoping it would go away when I relaxed. Where are you doing?"

"Kitchen. Be right back." Gibbs returned several minutes later with a plate of roast for her to eat, a bottle of water, and two Advil. "Eat. It'll make it better." She ate gratefully and took the two Advil. Gibbs took the plate from her when she was finished and put it in the bathroom. Abby offered him a drink from the bottle of water, which he accepted.

"Thank you. I feel better already."

"It's those Caf-Pows you drink, Abby. You drink too many, and you work too hard and don't eat enough. I really need you to take care of yourself."

"Look who is talking! Just how many coffees do you drink a day?"

"Touche. Do as I say, Abbs..."

She giggled. "Hit the light." He did, and the two of them chatted until Abby fell into a deep sleep.

Gibbs woke completely wrapped around Abby, who had turned to face him during the night. Her head was pressed up under his neck and one of her arms was around his back. His legs covered hers. One of his hands rested on her neck, the other was fisted in her hair. He took several deep breaths to try to calm himself. He tried to pull away and give her more room because he didn't know whether she she would be comfortable with this, but when he tried to move she let out a soft moan of protest and tightened her own grip. How was he ever going to handle having her here for the next four or five days?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey gunny," she said sleepily.

"Hey yourself." His voice was too low, too rough. Had she noticed, or was he imagining things? Either way, he tried to hide it. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, i did. What are you thinking for today?"

"Want to go out for breakfast? Christmas shopping? We can come back here to decorate the tree later."

"I like the sound of that. Do you really want me to stay here?"

"Hmm. Want ya here."

"Can we swing by my apartment too? I need to grab a few things."

"Sure. I was thinking on Christmas Eve we can go volunteer at the Children's Hospital for their party, and I can take you to Midnight Mass."

"Really?!" She was excited now. "Are you sure it won't be hard for you?"

"I'm sure. You make it easier."

"I'm so happy I get to spend it with you."

"Abbs you say the sweetest things," Gibbs teased lightly. She laughed, and tugged at his arm, impatient to start the day.

They had a very enjoyable day. After a large breakfast at Gibbs' favorite diner they ventured to Abby's apartment to pick up clothes for her for the next few days and the Christmas gifts she had already picked up. Abby dragged Gibbs shopping, which he took in good humor and didn't protest when she purchased even more Christmas decorations for his house. Finally satisfied with her purchases, she let Gibbs buy them a hot chocolate before they headed back to his house. Gibbs left Abby downstairs for five minutes while he went upstairs to change into old jeans and an old Marines shirt. When he came back downstairs he discovered a mess. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere and presents were piled up, waiting to be wrapped, and decorations sat haphazardly around the living room.

"Abbs, I was only gone five minutes!"

She grinned at him. "Are you mad?"

"Not mad."

"Good, then get over here and make yourself useful. I'm too short without my boots. I need a tall Marine over here." She held up a decoration and pointed to the frame in between the kitchen and the living room. "I need it hung." Gibbs grabbed a tack and hung the odd sprig up. When he finished, Abby wasted no time craning her head up and kissing him on the cheek. "Mistletoe, remember?"

"I remember." Gibbs returned the gesture by kissing her on her cheek, but now he lingered a bit longer that he ever had. Abby leaned in for a hug."

"You're so great, Gibbs, I never thought that you'd do all these Christmasy things."

"Only for you, Abbs."

"You mean that?"

Instead of answering, he placed his hands on her waist and drew her closer. She went willingly and stepped on his booted feet with her bare ones. Gibbs lifted one hand to swipe his fingers across her cheek. She rested both her hands on his chest. Abby wore her hair down now, and she had on no makeup. While he loved how makeup brought out her features, he loved it even more when she didn't wear any. Without thinking, he whispered "God, Abbs, you're gorgeous." Her eyes widened, but Gibbs didn't let her respond. If he didn't do it now, he would lose his nerve and he would never do it. He used one hand to tilt her chin up. He had only meant to kiss her lightly, but the second their lips met that thought went out the window. Abby responded immediately to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gibbs kissed Abby like he hadn't kissed anyone since Shannon, and he knew now that he finally had the person that he was always meant to be with. He had wasted so many years.

The finally had to break apart for oxygen. Abby didn't let them breathe for long before she initiated another kiss, which was even more intense than the last. Each and every one of their walls had tumbled down, and they were showing each other how much they cared about and wanted each other. Gibbs started to pull her towards the stairs, but she stopped him. "Abbs?"

Abby looked at his Christmas tree, with the lights twinkling as the sun began to fall. "I want you, but here, Gibbs." She pulled him toward the tree. "You're my present this year. The present I have hoped for each year." Gibbs nodded, swallowing hard at her words. He left her momentarily to lock the door and pull the shades down. The second he reached her again, she guided him to sit under the tree. She sat in his lap and tilted his head back to kiss him deep and slow. It wasn't long before their tongues battled for control, and Abby made mewling noises into his mouth. She scraped her long nails through his hair, which only increased his need. Clothes were shed, but the process was hindered because neither wanted to stop kissing the other for long. Gibbs groaned when he saw Abby's matching black lace thong and bra, but she pushed his hands away so she could tug his boxers off, which she tossed across the room. Abby finally let him remove the last items she wore. She blushed and hid her face in his neck for a few seconds, and Gibbs just held her there. Even though she had always been so outgoing, he wasn't surprised in the least that she was shy now. She'd always had a vulnerable side that she kept well-hidden from all but him, and he wanted to make sure that she was taken care of and respected now.

Abby finally looked up at him. "I don't want to wait, Gibbs."

He knew what she meant, and pulled her into his lap so she was lined up with him. "I don't either." He slid in slowly, so she could adjust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the two remained like that for a minute or two, letting the realization of what was finally happening wash over them. When they finally began to move, they were in perfect sync. Abby kissed his neck gently and ran her nails up and down his back. Gibbs loved that, and no woman he had been with had ever done it. Gibbs told her how good it felt, and she dragged her nail slowly down his spine until he shivered and growled. Abby fit him perfectly, just as her personality had always fit his, and for the first time in years, he felt he could truly give up everything to her; his heart, his love, his home, and his respect. Real tears came to his eyes when she gasped "Jethro" against his neck. He looked at her, and was startled to see tears in her eyes, but then she smiled at him. Gibbs increased his movement because he knew she was close, and so was he. When they shattered, they shattered together. When they both calmed, Abby was still in his lap, and their breaths were perfectly matched. Neither spoke, but instead cared for each other with soft kisses and touches.

It didn't take long before they pulled on their clothes again and got to work decorating the house, but Gibbs didn't let it go long in between kisses, and she kept hugging him warmly.

"Thank you, Abby."

"Hmm. For what?"

"For giving me a chance."

"I'm sorry I jumped to the worst conclusion about Hollis."

"S'okay." Abby knew him well and knew that it would take him a bit longer to talk about everything, so she chatted animatedly to him about her life, her friends, and both her brothers. Gibbs proved himself proficeint in the present wrapping department and Abby set him to work helping her, since he had most of his presents already wrapped. He had plans to drive to Stillwater to see Jack the weekend after New Years' and had a box of gifts ready to go, and was touched to see that Abby had gifts for Jack too.


	3. Chapter 3

The days leading up to Christmas proceeded in the same fashion. Gibbs truly enjoyed himself this year. He and Abby spent it all together, and made the most of the season by doing the Christmas traditions that Abby loved. Gibbs took her ice skating and Abby dragged him to go Carroling with the nuns. He didn't sing, but he did bring along the hot chocolate. They had one day where they had binge-watched Christmas movies in front of his fire. Each night, Gibbs would take Abby to his bed and tenderly make love to her before they fell into an exhausted, sated sleep. Each time felt just as special as the first. Few words were exchanged, and Gibbs found that Abby was more like him than he knew. She was content to just curl into his side or lay on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. She didn't chatter during these times, and he knew it wasn't because he wasn't talking so she wasn't. She felt what he felt and had the same difficulty in voicing those feelings, and he felt more connected to her that ever.

On the day before Christmas Eve, Abby's friend Carole called her and begged her to go out clubbing that night. Abby wasn't going to go, but Gibbs insisted she go have fun.

"Trust ya, Abbs."

"I know, but I'll miss you."

"Something to look forward to."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll drive you two. I don't want you driving at night with the holiday traffic." Gibbs had always been protective of her, and his need to protect her had increased now. Abby didn't seem to mind. Gibbs had also always respected her and he knew how smart she was. She thanked him with an exuberant hug. It din't take Gibbs long to pick up Carole and drop them off. Carole gave Gibbs homemade fudge as a thank you.

Once Gibbs returned from dropping Abby and Carole off he spent some time in his basement. Right now he was working on a new bookcase for Amira, who loved to read. Gibbs spent two hours sanding it before deciding to call it a night and take a shower. He planned to pick the girls up in another two hours and decided to start a fire and read instead. His shower was quick. Abby's belongings had taken up their place in his bathroom, and he smiled as he picked up her shampoo and sniffed it. It wasn't a girly smell; rather it was fresh and clean. Gibbs smiled slightly before lathering up with it. If he didn't have Abby in his arms for a few hours tonight, he at least wanted to smell like her. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

Gibbs realized too late that the clothes he meant to wear after his shower were still in the dryer. He slung a towel around his waist and exited into the hallway outside his room to retrieve them, but he stopped in his tracks. Abby stood in front of him, smiling shyly.

"I thought I was picking you up?"

"I took a cab. Gibbs, guess what?"

"Carole's sister came home early from deployment and surprised her!"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't stay long at the club. We went for coffee at a small place instead, and I took a cab home. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Abby eyed him up and down. "Do you know how hot you are?" She took the necessary steps to reach him and kissed him before he The kiss rapidly turned hungry. Abby's hand was fisted in his hair and both his arms were around his waist. She tore her mouth away from his long enough to gasp out, "did you use my shampoo?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"That's so hot." She kissed him again. Gibbs used his strength to hoist her up and he lifted he up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her the short distance to his room and laid her carefully on his bed. He undressed her slowly, kissing each tattoo as they were revealed. His favorite was the cross on her back, and he gave extra attention to it. She squirmed under his touch before pushing him away and down onto the pillows. Gibbs had one tattoo; the marine Corps insignia right above his heart. She kissed the tattoo then she kissed where she felt his heartbeat.

There was an extra layer of desperation in the way he made love to her tonight, like the few hours they were apart had been too much and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. As they lay together in a hazy afterglow Abby spoke up. "I know this time of year is hard for you, Gibbs. Thank you for letting me share it with you."

"Glad you're here. You make it easier, Abbs. Feel happier than ever." She snuggled into his arms and he rubbed her back lightly until he soothed her into a deep sleep, and fell into his own moments later.

Christmas Eve dawned cold. Gibbs took Abby on his normal Christmas Eve trip to the Children's hospital to hand out his hand-made toys, and she dressed as the Grinch again. He was truly happy he could share this tradition with her. He had started going after Kelly had died, but none of his ex-wives ever had known about it. Now he knew he was with the person he was meant to be with, as he was able to share easily with her something that was so important, yet personal, to him. Her infectious joy and smiles for all the children told him it had all been worth it.

Abby insisted on building a gingerbread house when they got back to his house. Gibbs agreed, but regretted it when much of the red frosting kept ending up on his nose, and Abby snapped a picture on her phone, and called him Rudolph. "That picture doesn't get shown to Tony, got it?" Gibbs growled at her, playfully, before tickling her. "Were you planning on going to Midnight Mass tonight? I'd like to take you."

"I'd like that."

"Let's get cleaned up."

Abby used his guest room to shower and dress. Gibbs decided to take her out to eat beforehand. When she exited the room, Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a purple velvet dress, but the skirt was long and flowy, and her hair was down, but curled slightly. She wore silver heels, a far cry from her usual boots. Her shawl was black satin, and she wore silver dangly earrings, but no necklace. As if she had read his mind, she said quietly, "none of my chokers went with the dress."

"Come with me." Gibbs led her to the tree and presented her with a small gift. "When I was growing up we used to give one present on Christmas Eve. I want you to open this now." She tore the paper off and opened the small box to reveale a simple diamond necklace. Abby gasped. "I got this from a place that sells humane diamonds only. I know how important that is to you." Tears filled her eyes, and Gibbs turned her around to fasten it around her neck. When she turned around, he smiled. "It suits you."

"I don't know what to say, Jethro. Thank you! It's perfect!" She threw her arms around him in a hug, then dove under the tree, fished out a small gift, and handed it to him. "Then you should have this now." He opened it. The box contained an elegant and understated silver watch. The face of the watch contained the Marine Corps insignia. He knew without asking that it must have cost a fortune, and he had never seen anything like it before.

"Abby, did you have this made?"

Abby nodded. "I did. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Abby, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." He took the watch he was wearing off and Abby fasted the new one around his wrist. It was a perfect fit, and Gibbs had the distinct impression she must have snuck one of his other watches off to measure it, and he smiled again at how thoughtful it was.

They had some time to kill before leaving, so Abby turned the Santa tracker on the news on and Gibbs turned on some classic Christmas music. Abby called her brothers to wish them a Merry Christmas Eve, and Gibbs knew that she would call them again tomorrow anyway. When it was time to leave, Gibbs helped Abby to his truck so she wouldn't slip. He chose a family owned restuarant near the Catholic church and they enjoyed a quiet meal, and Abby smiled at Gibbs and squeezed his arm when she noticed he had tipped the young waiter double, who had been attentive and kind during the meal.

Abby gasped when they entered the church for Mass. It had been decorated to the nines, and each person was dressed in their finest. Gibbs suddenly felt out of place in his suit, but Abby took his arm proudly and led him to a pew near the front, and he slid in after her. He took her hand and didn't let it go during the service. He'd squeeze her hand every so often, and she would beam at him. When it came time to greet their fellow churchgoers, Gibbs pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Abby, more than anything."

She clutched at him. "I love you more than I can even say."

The fact that Gibbs first told Abby he loved her in a church seemed so right. Only God would grant him somebody so sweet, so kind, and so pure. He knew from the way she wouldn't let go of his hand now that he had found his soulmate; his other half. Gibbs sent up a silent prayer in gratitude, but still heard Abby's whispered, "thank you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
